A Soldier's Lament
by Tabure
Summary: A Grand-Marshall of the Alliance is sent to destroy the Lich King. He is slain, but becomes a death knight of Arthas once dead. What will happen now that he serves the man he wanted to kill?
1. Prologue

Awaken

_Awaken._

_Awaken, and serve._

_Serve the one true master._

_Arthas,_

_The Lich King!_

The arrows soared over my head, tips bursting with flames as they rained down upon my men. The undead armies would not be held; could not be held! Shields held high, we charged forward, toward the armies that were controlled by the Lich King. To my left, death. To my right, death. All that was left was my handful of troops to stand up against the all powerful scourge.

The meat wagons hailed their projectiles towards us. McGregor was struck down from one, leaving the front of the left flank open.

"Carson, move up!" I shouted toward the man on the second line.

He moved up, shaken by what had just happened to McGregor.

We were getting closer to the necropolis. We were the best men the Alliance had to offer, and we were being sent to destroy the necropolis of Archerus, where Arthas was currently commanding his troops, or rather, minions.

Finally, after slicing through the ranks of the undead, we reached to base of the necropolis. The portal appeared as we got there, and our mages fell back with their task complete, but were slaughtered by a massive frostwyrm that flew down from the hold.

We entered the portal as it collapsed, due to the mages' defeat. The sensation of floating, and weightlessness that occurs when teleporting grew larger and larger. Then it stopped.

We appeared in one of the bottom chambers. The Ebon Hold reeked of rotting corpses, and the stench of death made a few of us vomit.

By now, the enemy knew we were in the necropolis, and we hurried to reach the top. Sprinting, we cut down any enemies in our way. Finally, we reached the top.

On top of Archerus, we looked at him. Arthas. The once noble prince, corrupted by power, and the desire of the weapon he held so dear. He did not say a word, just drew his blade, as did we.

Here we were. The man that had cost us all so much. The innocent lives, decimated by his being selfish, and powerhungry.

We charged. Blinded by the hate of this man, we let go of our formations, our tactics, or knowing how to fight. We had gone primal, instincts willing us to kill the man, no, _monster _that had ruined us all.

In a flash, he was gone from our sight, and was behind us.

I turned, and once again charged, only to see to my right that all of the men were falling into pieces. Blood soaked the floor, and once again, then Lich King was behind us, this time, the left flank being butchered.

I shook with fear. I no longer had a will to fight. The retribution I had sought to bring was all of a dream now.

"Why… Arthas… why would you kill us… your kinsmen, some of us, your childhood friends?"

He chuckled to himself, waving his hand in an act of arrogance, and disapproval.

Suddenly, I found a will to fight once more.

"Arthas, I will not leave here until you are dead! I am going to send you into hell!"

I charged at him, but then, with tremendous speed, he was gone.

And so was I.


	2. Death Knight

Author's Note: Well, this series isn't too big yet, and I am still figuring out some plot details and twists to put in it, but I am thinking that this story will come out quite decent

Author's Note: Well, this series isn't too big yet, and I am still figuring out some plot details and twists to put in it, but I am thinking that this story will come out quite decent.

R&R please.

My body was stinging, laying on the cold, hard ground. I opened my eyes and gasped seeing that this foreign place. But, when I gasped, no air filled my lungs, no sensation of fresh air came to me. I don't know where I am, or… who I am.

I sat up from the ground. I still felt coldness, but aside from the cold, I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"It's about time you woke up." Said a raspy, frightening voice behind me. I tried to talk, but my voice box felt dysfunctional, my words came out as gibberish.

"I suppose you wish to know where you are. This is the stronghold Archerus, and you are now in the ranks of the Lich King. You have been deemed worthy of becoming one of his high ranking soldiers; a death knight. Because you died in such a fierce manner, leading your squadrons to this place, you are to be trained in the ways of frost. Your icy touch and frozen veins shall show no mercy to the people of this world."

_Death knight? Lich King? Died? I... died? _

The cold surrounding me wouldn't go away. I shivered, yet, no warmth comforted me. I had died, and I had no memory of ever being alive. I tried once more to speak, but it only came out garbled, yet this time, more audible.

"Dead? Diud aye evr…?" I tried to say.

"Speaking already? You are progressing very fast for something that just was reborn. The Lich King shall be very pleased with you."

"Who… Lithg Keing?"

"He is the master of Northrend, and soon to be the ruler of Azeroth. You are just one of millions of his soldiers, aiding him in his global conquest. Please, get up, you need to be moving soon. We do not have all the time in the world for you to be fooling around with your new physique."

I got up, and tried to walk, but stumbled and tripped many times. I spent the next hour attempting to move from my quarters, apparently re-learning basic motor skills. I learned how to walk, and I could even run for short distances, but still, I had much trouble with talking, but I could finally make a complete sentence, garbled or not.

We soon reached the top of Archerus, and I turned a corner that revealed a balcony. I looked over it, and was astonished by the view.

The country below us was in havoc. I could hear screams, desperate cries for help caling from civilians, and they were offered no mercy by the ghouls and skeletons that pillaged their city.

I felt a hand rest on my back. I jumped and turned around, only to find a new figure looking at me. He was tall, muscular, and ominous, yet his sight did not make me scared. His black armor was lined with silver, and his cape twisted and turned being thrown about by the wind.

"Welcome. I see you are the new death knight." He said to me.

I nodded.

"Well then, I await you. Gather a weapon and get your armor, report back here once that is completed. Oh, and I should apologize, I haven't introduced myself. I am Arthas."

"Thank you." Was all I said, and all I really could say.

"Follow me, I'll show you the armory." He strode off.

I did as told and followed him. Once in the armory, I looked around in awe as a little boy would. The room was ablaze from the runeforges, and next to the forges were weapons, sharp, shining, and waiting for a master.

"Take a weapon, and runeforge it with any rune you wish. Since very few people are deathknights, we I like to treat them special, as if they were better than everyone else. Well, everyone aside from me." He chuckled to himself.

I did as told, picked up a shining claymore, and pressed it into the forge. As I did so, screaming was in my ears, and shadows and haunting darknesses flew and complied into my blade. Once done, it gleamed brighter than before and gave off an icy chill.

"Good. Practice on the dummy over there. When done, meet me on the roof."


End file.
